Fairy Tale Prince
by petitewinsy
Summary: "Oh Lucy, pria idamanmu itu benar-benar ... sungguh benar-benar ... istimewa." Natsu dan Gray tidak dapat berhenti tertawa. Happy terjatuh. Erza terpaku, berusaha tidak melihat apa yang dilihat. Loke terpukul dan kembali ke dunia roh. Lucy? Katakan saja dia terkejut. LucyX...


**Summary : "Oh Lucy, pria idamanmu itu benar-benar ... sungguh benar-benar ... istimewa." Natsu dan Gray tidak dapat berhenti tertawa. Happy terjatuh. Erza terpaku, berusaha tidak melihat apa yang dilihat. Loke terpukul dan kembali ke dunia roh. Lucy? Katakan saja dia terkejut. LucyX...**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail selalu milik Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**.**

Hari yang cerah, Fairy Tail kembali dilanda dengan sebuah keributan. Tapi keributan ini tidak biasanya berasal dari gadis berambut pirang yang selama ini selalu tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran konyol teman-temannya.

Di tengah guild berdiri Lucy. Wajah panas dan memerah dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena frustasi.

_Apakah ia marah?_ Ya. Pertanyaan yang tepat di sini adalah: _Mengapa ia marah?_

Sumber permasalahannya selama ini berdiri sekitar satu meter di depannya dengan tampang polos yang amat bahagia. Lelaki yang ditemuinya di sebuah misi bersama timnya kemarin, datang ke serikat dan mengaku dirinya _insyaf_ dan mencintai Lucy.

Angela Marko.

Sungguh nama yang aneh dan bodoh di dengar untuk seorang pria. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Mulutnya berkedut kesal mendengar tawa kedua teman setimnya yang tidak mengenal henti.

_Aku akan membunuh Natsu dan Gray setelah ini_, pikir Lucy. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran mengenai 100 cara paling menyakitkan untuk membunuh Natsu dan Gray kembali ke Angela Marko yang seakan menelanjanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

Dan Lucy merinding ketika mendengar ucapan Mira.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu Marko-san dan ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu Lucy. Aku akan memberikanmu minuman spesial di sini."

Lucy tidak tahu jika Mira dan para penghuni serikat lainnya akan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah _drama komedi-romantis _yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

.

.

**Empat hari yang lalu:**

"Lu-chan, kenapa kau belum mempunyai pacar hingga detik ini?" Levy yang duduk di seberang Lucy menurunkan bukunya dan memberikan pertanyaan tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Lucy tersedak minumannya saat Levy mengatakan hal tersebut.

"A-apa?"

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang kumpul di Fairy Hills. Selain Levy, ada para penyihir wanita lainnya yang kebetulan ikut dalam _no boys day_ yang sepakat dilaksanakan setiap sebulan sekali. Mereka menatap Lucy penuh perhatian, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari penyihir pirang itu.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanyakan itu?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya Lucy. Fisikmu itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang wanita. Uh, lupakan itu. Kau sangat cantik, Sayang. Semua pria di serikat rela mati untuk memilikimu," ujar Cana setengah mabuk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Lucy. "Oh, aku tahu, apakah para lelaki di serikat semuanya berada di bawah standarmu?"

"Kurasa tidak, Cana. Lucy sepertinya cukup dekat dengan beberapa pria di serikat. Bukankah begitu, Lucy?" Sekilas Lucy bisa melihat tatapan berkilau Mira. Gadis itu tahu bahwa di kepala Mira ia mulai menjodohkan Lucy dengan beberapa pria di serikat.

Lucy tetap diam saja dan membiarkan para gadis menyeloteh mengenai dirinya.

"Oh, bukankah kau sering pergi kencan dengan Natsu secara diam-diam? Maksudku, tentu saja tanpa Happy yang menempel di Natsu," kata Lisanna yang mulai mengikuti obrolan mengenai Lucy dengan semangat. Lucy bahkan tidak mengerti dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan energi yang begitu besar untuk tetap bersemangat di setiap topik. Mereka sudah seharian di sini dan membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Bahkan sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam.

"Uh-oh, benarkah itu Lisanna? Darimana kau tahu? Apa Natsu yang bercerita padamu?" kata Levy bersemangat. Ia bahkan melupakan novelnya.

Semua orang di serikat tahu bahwa Lisanna berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengganti absen dirinya selama dua tahun dan menjadi – sekali lagi – teman baik Natsu. Lisanna hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Happy sering berkunjung dan menceritakan banyak hal."

Lucy sudah berpikir akan menyekap Happy dan membuangnya ke sungai besok.

"Ah, sudah kuduga Lucy dan Natsu. Sungguh serasi." Lucy menatap Bisca dengan tidak percaya. Sejak kapan nama Lucy dan Natsu sangat serasi? "Tapi kupikir kau akan bersama Gray?!"

Dan Lucy tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hm, aku pikir juga begitu. Kalian sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kau sempat memaksa Gray untuk mentraktirmu es krim sepulang dari misi kemarin. Dan Gray langsung melakukan perintahmu bahkan tanpa protes sedikitpun." Semua memandang Erza dan memberikan _uh-oh _di sana sini.

Lucy merasa seseorang menatapnya tajam dari sudut matanya. Semoga saja dia tidak akan mati tenggelam hari ini.

"Benarkah itu Lu-chan? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Jadi siapa yang menjadi pacarmu? Apakah Natsu atau Gray? Oh, ataukah mungkin saja Loke? Bukankah kau pernah bilang ia menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan kepadamu?" tuntut Levy.

"Atau Hibiki?" tambah Mira.

"Mungkin saja Freed." "Ataukah Gajeel?" "Oh, tidak mungkin jika kau bersama Laxus..."

Dan diskusi itu berlanjut selama setengah jam hingga akhirnya Lucy merasa sedikit muak karena ia dipasangkan dengan seluruh anggota pria di Fairy Tail.

Yang terakhir adalah Lucy dan Romeo. _Oh yang benar saja?!_

"AH! Hentikan kalian semua. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan semua laki-laki yang kalian sebutkan itu. Tapi bukan karena mereka berada di bawah standar. Karena aku ..." Semuanya menatap Lucy penasaran. Ia harus berkata cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Karena aku punya standar sendiri!"

"Oh, Lucy ternyata memiliki kriteria untuk lelaki idealnya. Seperti apa itu, Lucy?" Dan sekali lagi gadis itu diam tak berkata apapun. Erza mengamatinya secara seksama. Ia pernah ingat datang ke apartemen Lucy di saat ia sedang berdebat dengan Natsu, Gray dan Happy.

Tentang apakah itu? Oh ya, itu tentang pria idaman Lucy yang sedang ia impikan sebelum Natsu, Gray dan Happy mengganggunya.

Hm, kalau tidak salah pria itu: _tinggi dengan badan yang tegap berotot namun tidak terlalu kekar, bermata biru_ _secerah langit pagi, berambut pirang seterang matahari dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya. Dan yang paling penting di sampingnya berdiri seekor kuda putih bernama Angela yang mampu membawanya kemana saja. Belum lagi otaknya yang brilian dengan cara bicara yang amat santun kepada wanita._

Erza mengingatnya seperti apa yang dideskripsikan Lucy sewaktu itu kepadanya. Namun karena tidak tega dengan gadis itu, Erza mau tidak mau membelanya dan menghukum Natsu, Gray dan Happy.

Namun ia ridak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia setuju dengan Natsu, Gray dan Happy. Ia tidak berani mengatakan ini keras-keras atau mungkin Lucy juga akan marah padanya.

_Semua itu hanya Fairy Tale._

_._

_._

**Dua hari yang lalu :**

"Oh gadis, kau sungguh cantik. Akhirnya tiba dimana seorang putri sungguhan berdiri di depanku. Aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuhmu. Aku takut kau akan terluka karenanya. Oleh karena itu terimalah permohonan pertama dan terakhirku ini, maukah kau menjadi ratuku dan hidup bahagia selamanya?" Seorang laki-laki bertopeng berlutut di hadapan Lucy dan memberinya sepotong mawar merah.

Apakah ia baru saja dilamar? Tidak mungkin. Mereka baru saja bertemu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, pria bertopeng itu adalah penyihir yang disebutkan di dalam kertas misinya. Ia hendak mencuri barang-barang antik yang berada di museum usang tempat dimana Lucy dan timnya berada.

"Err, aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu?" ujar Lucy dengan hati-hati. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan teman-temannya yang mematung mendengar lamaran itu.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tuan putri. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Angela Marko. Dan kudaku yang cantik ini adalah Angela. Namun tetap saja kecantikannya tidak setara denganmu, putri." Lucy menatapnya lama. Kuda? Ya benar ada kuda putih bersih berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi apakah telinganya tidak salah mendengar bahwa kecantikannya hanya dibandingkan dengan seekor kuda?

"Pfft." Oh telinganya amat tidak salah karena ia mendengar Gray dan Erza yang menahan tawa. Natsu dan Happy? _Well_, setidaknya mereka sedikit bodoh dan tidak terlalu memahami perkataan lelaki bertopeng itu.

"Pikirkanlah permohonanku ini, putri. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok." Dan lelaki bertopeng itu naik ke atas kuda dengan gagahnya. Lucy masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi hingga detik ini.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan pertarungan kita? Bukankah kau ingin mencuri barang-barang di museum ini?" teriak Natsu.

Lelaki bertopeng itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Natsu dan tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Bagaimana Lucy bisa tahu bahwa ia tersenyum? _Well,_ dia hanya tahu. Insting.

"Aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Putri cantik ini menyadarkanku. Aku hanya akan menemui putri ini dan meminta jawabannya besok. Jadi, selamat tinggal."

Dagu mereka berasa copot dan terjatuh ke tanah. Jadi untuk apa mereka jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk tidak melakukan apapun?

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Kenapa aku bisa menyadarkannya untuk tidak mencuri?" gumam Lucy.

"Kau tidak menyimaknya, Lucy. _Kecantikanmu yang menyadarkannya, putri._" Lucy bisa mendengar nada sedikit mencemooh dari bibir Gray, dan gadis itu hanya menggeram kesal.

"Akhirnya ada yang mengajak Lucy untuk menikah," ujar Happy sambil terbang mengikuti pemiliknya.

"Uh, ini membosankan!" raung Natsu.

"Hm." Erza berjalan mengikuti semuanya sambil tersenyum tipis keluar dari museum tersebut.

.

.

**Satu hari yang lalu :**

Apakah ini bisa disebut keberuntungan? Lucy menatap pak tua gendut yang memiliki museum usang itu di hadapannya. Tim Natsu baru saja mendapatkan _reward _untuk misi mereka sebanyak tiga kali lipat dari yang tertulis di dalam kertas. Bahkan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"Íni bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar uang sewa selama empat bulan," ujar Lucy yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kota itu. Ia bahkan tidak harus membuang separuh penghasilannya seperti misi-misi sebelumnya. Setidaknya kali ini Natsu, Gray dan Erza tidak menghancurkan apapun.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung cukup tenang, bagi Lucy. Walaupun di depannya Erza menggeret kedua bocah laki-laki yang tidak ingin berhenti bertengkar itu. Setidaknya itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi gadis pirang itu.

Ia lebih memikirkan mengenai pertemuannya dengan Angela Marko itu. Apakah ia benar-benar melamarnya? Apakah ia jodoh yang selama ini Lucy cari? Apakah ia benar-benar akan datang menemuinya dan meminta jawaban mengenai permohonannya itu? Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Lucy jika itu benar-benar terjadi?

Lucy melihat Natsu dan Gray yang saling melempar tatapan tidak suka satu sama lain. Jika Lucy menerimanya, apa yang akan dikatakan kedua pria itu? Apakah Lucy ingin menerimanya? Tapi ia memenuhi standar ideal dari pria yang akan Lucy nikahi. Ia adalah pria yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Lucy ingin sekali meneriakkan '_Ternyata pria idamanku benar-benar ada dan ia bukan sekadar Fairy Tale' _ke wajah Natsu, Gray dan Happy.

Oh pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat Natsu, Gray dan Happy tertunduk malu dan mengaku salah kepadanya.

Tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, Lucy menabrak punggung besi Erza yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. "Uh, ada apa Erza?"

"Halo, putri..." Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Jadi, Angela Marko benar-benar datang dan menghampirinya di atas kuda putih bernama Angela.

Ini seperti di mimpinya, ketika ia tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh seorang pemuda tampan bermabut pirang, bermata biru yang menatapnya hangat. Dan sekarang pemuda itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping kuda putihnya.

Fakta bahwa ia bukanlah pangeran, melainkan pencuri membuat Lucy lebih percaya bahwa ia ada di dunia nyata.

"K-kau benar-benar datang?" tanya Lucy. Erza, Natsu, Gray dan Happy hanya menatap mereka darimana mereka berdiri.

"Tentu saja putri. Angela Marko bukanlah seorang yang akan melanggar ucapannya sendiri." Lucy menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya. Gray bisa merasakan dirinya memutar bola mata saat mendengarkan hal itu. Natsu hanya mencibir kesal tak bersuara. Erza tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Ahaa, Lucy sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Marko-san," ujar Happy dengan riang.

"Apa?! Aku tidak menunggunya. Happy jangan bicara sembarangan!" Lucy menuntut.

"Tapi sejak tadi Lucy terlihat diam. Seperti bertanya-tanya apakah Marko-san akan muncul atau tidak." Bagaimana Happy tahu? Itu yang ada dibenaknya saat itu.

"Oh, aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya, putri. Jadi maukah kau memberitahukan jawabanmu sebelum kau kembali ke serikat?" tanya Marko. Suaranya yang lembut membuat kaki Lucy seakan menjadi jelly.

Oh kanapa ia demikian? Apakah ini cinta? Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan para lelaki.

"Putri?" Marko bertanya sekali lagi melihat wajah Lucy yang sedikit panik. Erza dapat melihat gadis itu berusaha berpikir keras mengenai jawabannya. Apa jadinya jika Lucy menerima pemuda bernama Marko ini?

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya tuan putri terus? Lucy punya nama, bodoh." Natsu melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk di atas tanah. Ia masih kesal dengan Marko yang kemarin membatalkan pertarungan secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, jadi namamu adalah putri Lucy? Sungguh nama yang indah." Natsu semakin kesal mendengar suara halus bak banci itu di telinganya. Bukankah seharusnya suara seorang laki-laki sejati tidak seperti itu? _Well,_ setidaknya ia seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Lucy mengenai pria idamannya. Sudah pasti Lucy akan menerimanya. Dan ia merasa amat kesal dengan pemikiran itu.

Ternyata bukan hanya Natsu yang berpikir demikian. Gray yang sejak tadi duduk dengan pose yang sama di sebelah Natsu merasa sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda Marko itu. "Setidaknya kau harus perlihatkan wajah di balik topeng anehmu itu supaya Lucy bisa tahu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria melamar gadis idamannya di balik sebuah topeng?" ujar Gray keras.

Lucy hanya bertanya-tanya, mengapa Natsu dan Gray begitu kesal saat ini?

"Oh maafkan kelancanganku sekali lagi, putri. Wajahku terlalu berkilau hingga aku takut seseorang akan melukai wajahku ini. Apakah akan menjadi masalah bagimu jika aku tetap mengenakannya?" tanya Marko. Dan Gray memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Ano, aku ..."

"Mungkin kau hanya menyembunyikan wajah jelekmu dibaliknya." Semua orang yang berada di situ kaget mendengar suara maskulin lainnya.

"Loke! Kenapa kau keluar dengan seenaknya lagi?!" tunjuk Lucy.

"Karena aku merasa kau sedang dalam bahaya, putri. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang melamarmu tanpa mendapatkan persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?" Loke berujar sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apakah ia pacarmu, putri Lucy?" tanya Marko dengan nada sedikit terluka (?)

"Dia hanya rohku," ujar Lucy pendek.

"Oh begitu, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu, Sayang?" Entah mengapa Lucy bergidik mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan dulu wajahmu. Seperti yang Gray katakan .." Hening seketika. Dan Gray hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Marko. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia terlalu protektif kepada Lucy. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Lucy menerima lamaran orang yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak diketahui – seberapa pun idealnya pemuda itu.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Dengan hati-hati Marko membuka topengnya. Lucy dapat melihat sepasang mata biru sejernih langit pagi terlihat menyilaukan dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Tatapannya hangat. Sama seperti pangeran di mimpinya.

Hidungnya tinggi dan lurus dengan apik menghiasi wajah putih susunya itu. Bibirnya ? Pasti di balik topeng itu tersimpan bibir yang mengundang lawan jenisnya untuk terus menciumnya – dengan sederet gigi putih di dalamnya.

Dan Marko melepas keseluruhan topengnya. Ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berkilau itu.

Dan Erza terpaku, berharap tidak melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Ia bahkan ingin mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas pria yang berani melamar Lucy itu. Selama ini ia menahan diri.

Dan Natsu, dan Gray yang terpana selama beberapa detik, akhirnya tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. "Oh Lucy, pria idamanmu itu benar-benar ... sungguh benar-benar ... istimewa," ujar Gray. "Ide yang bagus untuk menyuruhnya membuka topengnya, _ice freak_." Natsu menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

Dan Happy langsung terjatuh dari sayapnya yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

Dan Loke langsung berkata '_Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada urusan di sini. Aku pamit mundur.' _Dan pufff, Loke menghilang.

Dan Lucy yang begitu terkejutnya mengutuk dirinya untuk setuju dengan perkataan Gray. Wajah itu terlalu silau dan berkilau terutama di bagian tertentu.

Mungkin benar pria idamannya hanya sebuah _Fairy Tale._

Dan ia menemukan kegelapan di tengah kesilauan itu. Lucy terjatuh tidak bergerak dengan mata tertutup.

Dan Erza tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menghabisi Marko yang berusaha membangunkan Lucy dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir.

.

.

**Kembali ke saat sekarang :**

Dan Marko selesai menceritakan pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Lucy yang didengarkan oleh seluruh anggota serikat, termasuk Master sekalipun. Tidak ada yang berkomentar sama sekali.

"Cintaku terlalu dalam untuk tuan putri. Jadi aku ke sini untuk melamarnya sekali lagi dengan disaksikan seluruh anggota serikat sebagai saksi. Dan tentu saja untuk meminta restumu sebagai orang tua yang bertanggung jawab di sini, Master." Marko meneruskan dengan percaya diri. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan topengnya.

Satu hal yang terbersit di pikiran Makarov, _ia tidak sudi menikahkannya dengan Lucy_. Bahkan ia tahu bahwa mendiang ayah Lucy akan menghancurkan serikat ini jika mengetahui ia setuju menikahkan anaknya dengan pemuda aneh ini.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya merupakan pria idaman Lucy. Dengan rambut pirang seterang mentari, sepasang mata biru secerah langit pagi, suara halus yang menandakan seorang _gentleman _(dan karena Natsu, sekarang Lucy berpikir bahwa suara itu adalah suara banci). Perawakan yang tinggi dan tegap, tidak terlalu kekar. Semuanya pas. Hanya saja sederet gigi putih saat ia tersenyum itu tidak nampak.

Yang tampak hanyalah sepasang gigi tonggos yang _terlalu _panjang ukurannya bagi seorang manusia. Jika ia bisa membandingkan kecantikan Lucy dengan seekor kuda, maka Lucy bisa membandingkan gigi tonggosnya itu dengan seekor kelinci.

Bahkan seekor kelinci pun masih terlihat imut dan lucu dengan giginya. Namun pria ini? Oh, Lucy sangat tidak ingin melanjutkan pemikirannya.

"Jadi tuan putri maukah kau menikah denganku dan hidup bahagia selamanya?" tanya Marko yang kembali berlutut di depan Lucy – walau dengan kaki sedikit gemetar melihat Erza yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Lucy sambil membawa pedangnya.

"Tidak." Lucy menjawab cepat dan tegas. Ia sudah bisa mengatur nafas dan emosinya sekarang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima kata _tidak _di sini, putri. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dan mengatakan _ya_." Marko berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Seketika juga lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam keluar di depan tubuh Lucy.

Mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka memiliki kecepatan secepat ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kecepatan keduanya. Tidak Erza. Tidak Laxus. Tidak Mira. Tidak Gildarts. Bahkan tidak Master sekalipun.

Marko merasa ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku seketika. Dilihatnya tubuh dan tangannya yang memancarkan lingkaran sihir seketika kaku dilapisi oleh es. Marko dapat melihat pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri di depan Lucy dan memancarkan aura dingin di sekitarnya.

Sejak kapan ia berdiri di depan gadis itu?

"Jika aku menjadi kau, aku tidak akan melihat kemana-mana sekarang?" Marko merasa dirinya terhempas ke sudut terjauh bangunan serikat ini. Pipinya terasa panas seperti terbakar api. Dan di situ, dari tempatnya terhempas, ia melihat seorang pria berambut salmon berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan berbalut api.

Lucy menatap kedua temannya itu. Bahkan Erza takjub melihat kecepatan mereka. _Hm, jika ini menyangkut Lucy, sejak awal aku yakin mereka tidak akan tinggal diam_, pikir Erza sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu Lucy lagi. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan, _pria tonggos!" _sentak Natsu dengan nada setengah mengejek. Takut dengan pandangan yang diberikan seluruh penyihir serikat yang mulai memunculkan lingkaran sihirnya, Marko lari terbirit-birit keluar dari serikat menakutkan itu.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua." Lucy membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya kepada seluruh penghuni serikat.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Lucy. Kami akan selalu melindungi _nakama _kami bahkan dari pria tidak tahu diri yang buta karena cinta sekalipun." Erza memeluk Lucy, dan gadis pirang itu bisa merasakan pipinya memerah.

"C-cinta?" Lucy terbata mengucapkannya. Ia bisa mengatakan dengan jelas sekarang bahwa itu bukanlah cinta. Setiap orang pasti punya standar sendiri di dalam menentukan pria idamannya. Tapi tidak mungkin ada seorang yang sempurna seperti yang ada di mimpi Lucy.

"Ternyata kalian benar. Natsu, Gray dan Happy maafkan aku. Ternyata kalian benar bahwa _ia _hanyalah sebuah _Fairy Tale _belaka." Natsu, Gray dan Happy menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar seakan mengerti apa yang Lucy maksud. Lucy yang tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat mereka mengenai pria idamannya itu dan menyebabkan pertengkaran yang cenderung bodoh antara keempatnya.

"_Well, _setidaknya pertemuan dengan Marko ada manfaatnya. Walaupun hanya sedikit," ujar Gray.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sedikit, Gray?" Lucy mendekatkan diri ke wajah Gray yang terlihat bingung. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Setidaknya aku sekarang telah memutuskan hal yang besar," ucap Lucy.

"Apa itu Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Lucy tertawa kecil melihatnya, Erza, Gray dan Happy yang menatapnya penasaran. Serikat yang sebelumnya ramai mengutuk kehadiran Marko hari itu ikut mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang berambut pirang. Jadi jangan berharap, ne?" Lucy mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah sebaiknya kau bilang _tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan pria tonggos_?" tambah Gray. Lucy menatapnya tajam. "Oh diam kau Gray. Jangan ingatkan aku lagi dengan hal itu!"

"Haha, belum lagi Lucy yang pingsan saking syoknya!" Happy menambahkan dan Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingatnya.

"Ah! Hentikan itu!"

"Aku setengah yakin bahwa kau akan menerimanya, Lucy."

"Erza, tidak kau juga!"

"Jadi, sudah ada bayangan sekarang bagaimana tipe idamanmu lagi?" tanya Gray yang sama seperti teman-temannya, semakin bersemangat menggoda Lucy.

Lucy diam sebentar seperti berpikir akan menjawab apa ketika akhirnya hanya menatapnya penuh senyum jahil. "Aku akan merahasiakannya sampai waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi seorang pangeran dari negeri _Fairy Tale_. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy menggeleng.

"Karena aku punya _Fairy Tail princes _di sini." Lucy memeluk lengan Natsu dan Gray secara bersamaan.

.

_Setidaknya dengan demikian aku tahu bahwa aku berpijak di kenyataan._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N : Tanpa editing. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan gaje.**

**Hehehe...**

**Buruan review sebelum dikejar sama Marko :D**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
